Glittery pink catastrophes make the best surprises
by wir-sind-die-LOKI
Summary: Magnus tries to surprise Alec on their anniversary, but it seems that their home de-core tastes may be a little different. Chaos ensures, leaving a path of destruction and fridges in the wake of our favourite free-wheeling bisexual and his shadowhunter boyfriend. Main pairing is Malec with slight Clace, mainly just following book cannon. Rated T for warlock sass and fabulousness.
1. Chapter 1

**Another humour fic based off of an idea that I got after my friends were messing around again, so all credit goes to them, and Cassandra Clare, I guess…. Anyway, it's based a few years after the books, and everyone's doing great, you know, life wise, and it's about to get a lot better for them very soon! Usual cannon pairings and no real warnings, except maybe an overuse of the colour pink? **

It was past 1 o'clock at in the morning, when Alec finally got home from a long day of his normal shadowhunter-ey duties. His whole body ached, and even though the izrates had been applied he knew that almost the whole of his right arm would be bruised from where he had fallen on it earlier in the day while training with Jace. Almost in a haze he staggered into the living room flinging himself down on the couch, eyes closed as he waited for the peace of the room to be shattered by his fabulously glittery boyfriend, Magnus Bane.

But it was when, after almost a minute there was still only the gentle swell of Tchaikovsky flowing quietly through the flat that Alec dredged himself up from the comfortable seat on the couch to look around the room. He instantly regretted it. Groaning quietly he rubbed his forehead before daring to peek at the garish room once again. Everything was pink. And sparkly. The glitter refracting the light till it looked like a thousand mini constellations on the walls, which moved and flashed with every minuscule movement like the ripples in a river. This was very effective at giving Alec a headache.

Alec had built up quite a large tolerance towards all the different trends and styles that invaded their house on a regular basis, even to the point of not being surprised that the whole room could change completely in the time it took him to go to the bathroom. It was only now, when their normally comfortable living room looked like one of Izzy's make-up bags had exploded all over the place that he had to interfere.

"You agree with me, don't you?" Alec muttered helplessly to the cat Chairman Meow, who was dressed to the nines in a glittery pink suit- who was looking quite content despite it all- before quietly slipping out of the living room in search of Magnus.

It didn't take long to find Magnus, who had excited blue sparks flying from his fingers as he redecorated their bedroom in glitter and pink, switching the lovely minimalistic bed in the centre of the room for a neon pink bed, so sparkly it physically made Alec wince. Squashing down his slight revulsion Alec dared to inch closer. "Hey, Magnus. What you doing?" Alec asked tentatively.

"Alec!" Magnus cried out, a guilty tang evident in his voice as the warlock whirled around to face his boyfriend. "You weren't supposed to be home till at least midnight…" Magnus said trailing off as he glanced at the fuzzy pink clock on the wall which showed it was already past half one in the morning.

"Yeah, I just got back." Alec said quietly as he tried to get used to the amount of pink invading his senses- somehow even the room smelled pink, like strawberries and whipped cream.

"Well, then, I guess I should wish you a happy anniversary, my little cupcake." Magnus purred, gently moving the hair out of Alec's eyes before kissing him slowly, reluctantly pulling back to see the shadowhunters reaction.

"Anniversary?" Alec sputtered, acutely aware he had no idea about what Magnus was talking about, only that it was obviously quite a big deal for the warlock.

"Why yes, my sweet little sugar puff, of course it's our anniversary- that's why I decorated the whole apartment in pink." Magnus said matter-of-factly, as if it was just as good a reason as any other as to why their whole house looked like a unicorn had thrown up everywhere.

"I was slightly curious about the colour scheme this time." Alec said, not able to find it in himself to start an argument over something Magnus had put so much effort into to try and make him happy.

"Well, this particular shade of pink is actually called 'sexy pink'" Magnus said wiggling his eyebrows comically before dragging Alec out of the bedroom to give him a complete tour of their new and improved apartment.

Every wall was covered in the dark shade of pink apparently known as 'sexy pink' while the furniture ranged from light pastel pink to almost purple pink. Even the kitchen hadn't been able to escape the wrath of Magnus's pink rampage. Alec was fine with the pink sink, and the cooker which only burned with a pink flame, but then he saw the fridge, and he had to object.

"Magnus, is this really the most sensible of fridges?" Alec said tentatively, trying not to hurt the over excited warlock's feelings.

"Well, there were some less furry fridges but I thought that this one looked the most exciting." Magnus said, peering at the fridge quizzically.

"But don't you think that the fur will go in the food, and keep the food warm." Alec pressed.

"No. I put a spell on it so that the fur won't be a problem, not that we ever cook, anyway." Magnus said, before relenting when he saw the look in Alec's eyes. "Fine, but we're choosing blind here Lightwood- I hope you're prepared."

All Alec could do was nod vigorously while trying to hide his smirk from the adorably grumpy warlock.

With a spark of blue the fridge morphed from a furry, pink abomination, into one that was almost as bad.

The new fridge, while sporting no fur, now had antlers. The antlers came out of the top of the fridge, and stood almost three feet above where the actual fridge ended. "I like this one!" Magnus said contemplating the idea of it coming in pink so it wouldn't stand out so much, before glancing back to see Alec's bemused expression. "Fine then, maybe not."

This time the fridge was just a cooler box, which was gone before the blue smoke from the spell had even cleared properly. The next didn't work-emitting a strange odour that they didn't care to figure out, and the one after that had mouldy food inside, both received no votes, surprisingly.

The next fridge that turned up was indeed pink, but covered with images so obscene that Alec turned his own shade of pink. But it was the one after that which had Magnus mortified. Not only was the fridge repaired with colours that did not match the room or each other-red and orange, seriously? But on the front of the fridge there was a tiger's head. The eyes glassy and the mouth snarling, Magnus turned away from the offensive fridge to cling onto Alec. Alec hugged Magnus back tightly, slightly shocked as to why a person would have a tiger's head on their fridge. Even as he muttered soothing words to Magnus he never took his eyes off of the tiger head, it was unnerving to have something with eyes so much like Magus's hanging dead as an ornament on such a _mundane_ item. After few moments Magnus clicked his fingers, kissing Alec passionately before whispering into the shadowhunter's ear. "Whatever this new fridge, we're keeping it, al-right?" he said, before slowly turning around to see the fridge that they would be keeping for at least a day. It was perfect.

It was a pale pink, with white polka dots dotting the fridge randomly, it worked and was clean. But they didn't have any time to finish the rest of their tour around the apartment because Alec's phone began to ring. Cursing he fished it out of his pocket to see that it was Jace calling. With only a slight hesitation he flipped the phone open so he could answer it, Magnus would understand, you can't just ignore your parabatai.

"We've got a bit of a situation." Jace said almost immediately, not even bothering with a hello.

"What type of situation?" Alec replied almost straight away.

"Fridges" Jace said, in a bemused voice.

"Well normally when you need a new fridge you go and buy one Jace, you can't just demand Magnus's help in fixing you up such a mundane item for no real reason." Alec said, slightly frustrated by the interruption for what seemed like no apparent reason.

"No, we do not need a new fridge; in fact it seems that we are in abundance of fridges." Jace said, muttering a curse under his breath as a crash could be heard in the background.

"Oh" Was Alec's only reply.

"Yeah I thought that you would have something to do with it, so get over here and fix it."

"Wait, where are you?"

"Clary's house" Was the only reply before the line was cut.

Looking over to Magnus, the warlock rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, one of your shadowhunter friends needs our help again."

"Yes, but this time I think it _was_ our fault." Alec said, going back into the bedroom to try and find a jacket.

"It was? How?" Magnus enquired, handing Alec a sparkly pink sweatshirt that he fished out of the closet.

Only hesitating slightly, Alec threw the baggy hoodie on, wincing slightly when some of the glitter fell off of the jumper and into his hair. While he was still trying to get the glitter out of his hair, Magnus walked over and mussed his hair up, before kissing him chastely and walking over to the wall to create a portal. It was then that Alec's jaw dropped. Magnus was wearing what seemed to be a matching pink hoodie, and on the back in hot pink, curly writing it said; I'm a hot mess…

Gulping Alec began twisting around, trying to see if it said the same thing on his shirt, before Magnus turned off the lights and dragged him towards the portal, the writing on his back illuminating the otherwise dark room. Alec was about to object, before Magnus pulled him into the portal and they were off.

As the rushing wind and flashing colours dissipated, Alec bent his knees, ready for impact, only to stumble and fall anyway, when only one foot landed on solid ground. Arms flailing, he tried to execute a forward flip, only of his foot to once again hit another object, sending him crashing towards the ground once again.

Closing his eyes he braced himself to hit the floor, only cracking his eyes open when after a few seconds he had still not hit the floor. Smiling down at him was Magnus, who had caught Alec mid-air, before landing on the ground with Alec still safely in his arms. The warlock had a goofy smile on his face, as he straightened up, leaning in for another kiss before a familiar voice interrupted them.

Lying on the floor a few feet away from the couple was Jace, he was rubbing the back of his head, as he lay sprawled out in the dirt next to a horrendously fuzzy pink fridge. "Nice to see you guys too." He said grumpily, picking himself up off of the floor before walking over to them. "You know I think I must be hallucinating because you two seem to be wearing matching pink sparkly jumpers."

"Actually we are, Lightwood." Magnus said haughtily, setting Alec down gently when the shadowhunter squirmed slightly in his arms.

"Jace, what's the problem." Alec said quickly dusting himself off, trying to retain as much of his dignity as he possibly could.

"Well you just landed on one of them." Jace replied, motioning over at the familiar fuzzy pink fridge with was lying haphazardly on the grass of Luke's front lawn.

"Did Clary finally have enough of you then?" Magnus said, hands on hips. "I can understand why, the poor little thing has had to deal with you for long enough as it is."

"Actually we were calling because it seems like your kitchen is falling down around Clary's house." Jace said. "And stop trying to kid yourself Magnus; you'd totally go for me if you could." Smirking he sent both Magnus and Alec a quick wink before beginning to walk round the side of the house.

"Yea about twenty minutes ago all of these fridges began falling out of the sky, and while we appreciate the sentiment we don't really feel like re-decorating so late at night." Jace said, jerking his head towards the haphazardly placed fridges all over the side walk.

"Well, you're obviously not as time efficient as us then are you?" Magnus said, eyeing all of the fridges which were only just recently departed from their sparkly pink kitchen uptown.

"And you're all about efficiency are you?" Jace enquired with a raised eyebrow. "Because the last time I check there were still dozens of fridges all over the place."

"Don't you worry your cute little ass about anything my dear Jace, I'll take care of the fridges lickety-split." Magnus said, snapping his fingers so that all of the fridges disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. "And you can come talk to me about efficiency as soon as Clary gets her own stamina rune." Magnus said, only stopping when Alec hit him lightly on the shoulder, red faced.

"Magnus, it's late, can we go home now?" Alec said, trying to stifle a yawn as he leaned slightly onto his boyfriend in his attempt to stop the undeniably embarrassing sass fight before it got out of hand.

"I see that oh so special stamina rune is working a treat." Jace snarked as Magnus petted Alec on the head, before putting his arm around his boyfriend and steering him over to the patch of earth where they had first appeared.

"Don't worry we'll re-apply it when we get home sweetums." Magnus cooed as he created a portal that they stepped into, leaving Jace without even a goodbye.

Grinning ear to ear Jace began walking back to the house, where Clary stood leaning in the doorway, mug of hot chocolate clasped in both hands.

Letting out a burst of bubbly laughter, she passed him one of the hot chocolates before beginning to move back into the dimly lit house.

"Did Alec notice?" Clary whispered.

"Nope." Jace said, smirking as he leaned in for a kiss.

Blinking he jerked back as the room flooded with the warm glow of the lamp being turned on. Turning around he saw a very bemused looking Luke, who had one hand on his hip and the other pointed towards the door.

"We'll see you in the morning Jace." Luke said, leaving no room for an argument, steering Clary towards the stairs before walking with Jace towards the door.

"Just for future reference, Shadowhunter, it's quite difficult to pull one over on a werewolf." Luke said, murmuring "Nighty night" before closing the door silently, leaving Jace out in the brisk night-time air.

Stumbling into the living room through the portal, Alec collapsed onto the couch, exhaustion finally getting the better of him. Stretching out on the couch, he pulled a pillow over his face to block out the bright light coming from the nearby lamp, only to groan when he heard Magnus cough impatiently.

Groggily he flailed about on the couch, moaning and covering his eyes when Chairman Meow pawed the pillow onto the floor. Leaning up he blinked a few times, before sitting ramrod straight, eyes wide as he looked around the apartment.

The room looked beautiful. The walls were white, dotted here and there with pictures of the two on their recent endeavours-including one picture of Magnus in a sari. The floor was black wood panelling; cool to the touch it reflected the light dully. All of the furniture was chic and modern, all dark blues, blacks or whites; minimalistic and simple just to Alec's taste. In the distance he could hear his favourite song playing softly.

"Magnus, Magnus this is beautiful…" Alec began, before trailing off as his eyes landed on the warlock.

Magnus knelt in front of the couch, giddy smile on his face as he held out his right hand. "Alec Lightwood, will you marry me?" Magnus said, softly, cat eyes glowing with love.

Sliding off of the couch Alec knelt in front of Magnus, taking the warlocks head in both hands he kissed him passionately, before touching foreheads and whispering yes, over and over again.

Leaning back Magnus gently took the black stone ring out of its case before slipping it onto Alec's ring finger. As it settled into place it seemed to flash a dark blue, like a river flowing through the dark stone.

Even as Alec watched the ring memorised he saw the blue flash and twist through middle of the rings, with silver patterns etched on top, which on closer inspection turned out to be the shadowhunter runes of love and marriage.

"The blue is my magic." Magnus whispered, placing his own on his finger. "To connect us in the same way as the runes would if I could get them."

"I love you Alec Lightwood- I mean Bane." Magnus threw in with a sly look on his face.

"I love you too, Magnus Bane-Lightwood" Alec said firmly, smirking as the warlock began to protest playfully.

"Now that's not fair no one is going to say the Bane part now are they?"

Holding up a finger, he silenced Magnus by leaning in for a kiss, before his phone rang once again.

Groaning, Alec looked down at his phone, pressing ignore when he saw Jace's name pop up. "Now, where were we?" He asked, before the phone once again started ringing.

"Damn you Jace." Alec growled into the phone.

"Why hello to you too my lovely ray of sunshine"

"What do you want Jace, and be quick." Alec said, wincing when he saw that it was now about three in the morning.

"Can you buzz us up please? It's quite cold out here." Jace replied cheerily, as if he always visited at this time in the morning.

"No."

"Alec Lightwood you will open this door right now unless you want me to come up there and kick your ass." A very grumpy Izzy growled through the phone.

Ending the call Alec looked back at Magnus, with a pleading look making his round blue eyes look even more adorable, until the Warlock got up to open the door, grumbling under his breath. "I throw all of this together, and you can't even be bothered to get your ass up off the floor?"

Within a matter of seconds their beautiful loft apartment was flooded with his overexcited friends and family, all of which were way too hyper for three o'clock in the morning.

After everyone was done with congratulating the pair, the music began to turn up, with various neon coloured beverages being passed around the small crowd. Magnus and Alec detached slightly from the middle of the room when everyone began talking and dancing, sitting down in the love-seat in a contented silence until Jace walked over.

"Can I please speak to Magnus Bane please?" Jace said in a clipped voice, hands on hips.

"Jace, we're kinda busy." Alec pressed, motioning over to the party from his position on Magnus's lap.

"I know, this will only take a second." Jace said patiently. "Now, can I please speak to Magnus Bane-?"

"Magnus Bane speaking- and you do realise that I'm right here, don't you Shadowhunter?"

"Could you kindly explain why my room is filled with about a hundred fridges?" Jace said patiently, blatantly ignoring the warlocks last comment.

"Yes, I thought it would be a nice surprise for you when you got home." Magnus dead panned.

"Well I would deeply appreciate it if you could get rid of them."

"Too bad, I'm busy"

"I don't accept that excuse!" Jace said indignantly, the thought of his room so messy finally getting the better of him.

"Official consulting times are between eight and five every other Thursday"

Sighing Alec buried his head into Magnus's neck, too tired to be bothered with their incessant sass fight. Intoxicated by the smell of brimstone and exotic spices he began to drift to sleep, the music fading until the only sound he could hear was the sound of his and Magnus's hearts beating in harmony.

**Well I hope you guys liked that, because I will probably be making this a two-shot so remember to favourite, follow are review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glittery pink catastrophes make the best surprises part two.**

**So yeah, here's the second chapter in the Glittery pink catastrophes series, based a few months after Magnus and Alec's wedding. So, read on! **

_"Alec get over here right now." _Magnus's voiced echoed through the shadowhunter's head, making his wedding ring flash a deep blue before the runes began pulsing slowly again.

The pair had just got back from their honeymoon, when Jace had turned up on their doorstep not ten minutes after the portal had closed reporting an "urgent mission" they had to oversee. So wearily they had made their way down to an abandoned warehouse near the river, still in their matching shorts sleeved Hawaiian styled t-shirts and khaki pants; which unsurprisingly, Magnus pulled off better than Alec.

Stepping through the broken doorway into the broken building, Alec shivered, the midnight air chokingly chilly compared to the warm summer nights that they had grown accustomed to over the past few weeks. Smiling in sympathy Magnus clicked his fingers, bringing Alec's favourite dark leather jacket into existence with a puff of blue smoke.

Involuntarily Alec glanced down at his wedding ring, smiling with wonder when the ring once again flashed a shocking electric blue before it receded back to its usual fractured blue colouring. Every time Magnus used his magic, the ring would react this way. They were one of a kind, even letting Alec preform some magic all on his own thanks to the binding spells. Nobody else could even touch the rings without direct permission; Izzy had found that out the hard way when she had tried to grab Alec's ring, then hadn't been able to use her hand for a whole day even after the help of izrates.

With a slight nudge from the warlock Alec put his jacket on quickly, instantly feeling a lot more comfortable in the dark, practical clothes as the trio walked over to where the rest of the group were conjugated in the centre of the warehouse.

Izzy, Jace, Clary and his mother Maryse were all standing in semi-circle, sombre expressions on each face. Lying on the floor in front of them was a pile of bodies- at least three. All of them were mangled together, as if they had been tossed in a blender to produce a human smoothie. Shuddering in disgust Alec tore his eyes away from the pile on the floor to look back up at his comrades.

"Demon?" Alec managed to spit out, looking around the room warily, checking all of the corners for any hidden dangers.

"Yes, three hydra demons, but don't worry we dispatched them." Jace said nonchalantly as he moved over to Clary, clutching to her hand as if it were a lifeline.

"Then why did you need to drag us out here?" Alec asked, slightly confused.

"There's still one here" Magnus said, shifting from one foot to the other. "And you want me to find him."

"If it's not too much trouble, then yes." Maryse said, plainly. Even after the wedding she was still so formal with the warlock, never getting past small talk in their almost non-existent conversations.

"Who else is here?" Magnus asked, closing his eyes, the warlock began to rub his hands together, causing blue sparks to flicker between his fingertips. Pulling his arms wide, he sent the sparks flying in separate directions, cat-like eyes flashing open.

"Luke, Jocelyn, Simon and Maia are out looking to see if there are any demons left." Clary said, watching as Magnus's magic spread outwards before finally moving through the walls and out to the rest of the compound.

"Well then, as soon as I get a reading back we can go dispatch this son of a-" the warlock cut off suddenly, stiffening as his eyes narrowed, head snapping to the right at the same time their rings flashed blue. "Found him." Magnus said, quietly as he began to stride towards the nearest exit, Alec and the others all trailing in his wake.

Once they were outside, Alec jogged a few steps to catch up with Magnus, who leaned in slightly whispering. "Divert the others, I'll call you when I need you." before the warlock began to jog away, in the direction of the river.

Bewildered, Alec called after him, but when the warlock continued to run towards the river, Alec turned round to the others. "Where _are_ Simon and the others?"

"Um, last time we checked they were dispatching a few demons westward." Clary said, twirling her new stele around before pointing in the direction of another abandoned warehouse.

"Show me" Alec said, before beginning to walk in the direction of the warehouse, acutely aware that everyone was following him.

By the time they reached the warehouse the stars were fading, the sky beginning to streak with dark grey clouds, making the shadows cast by the witchlight darker, more mysterious. Moving towards the entrance, Alec clutched the witchlight tighter, bringing it down slightly so the light dimmed fractionally. Kicking down the half intact door, he pushed his way through, and skidded to a stop when a crouched figure squealed girlishly.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Simon huffed, leaping up off of the floor, only to fall back down when Alec fell on him, arms pin wheeling to keep his balance after Jace had knocked into him.

After a moment of confusion, the boys all struggled to stand up, awkwardly moving apart with as much dignity as they possibly could. Simon was glaring at both Jace and Alec, until Clary and Izzy started giggling uncontrollably.

Huffing indignantly Jace said. "What?"

"You so did that on purpose! Never once in my life have I ever seen you fall over on purpose!" Izzy said, poking him on the arm. "You just wanted to know what all the fuss Magnus was making was about." Izzy said gesturing at a red faced Alec.

Clearing her fault loudly, Maryse cut off all future arguments. "Did you get any demons?"

"Yeah, there were another two demons here, and we suspect that there was a third down by the river, but it seems to be gone now." Jocsyln replied.

"Down by the river." Alec echoed, looking back at the door.

"Well, we think so we couldn't be quite sure though, that's mainly why we were waiting for you guys to show up." Jocyln said kicking at a few of the ruined seraph blades which lay scattered next to the puddle of ink black ichor in front of them.

"Wait, isn't Magnus down by the river?" Clary asked tentatively, casting Alec a worried glance.

"Yeah" Alec said, twisting the ring around his finger- a new habit he had picked up recently. "But don't worry he said that he would contact me if he needed me." Alec said, as much to reassure himself as it was to stop the others from going down to the river.

Glancing upwards, he was about to suggest that they clean up, when his ring flashed. Paralysed, as if by some unknown force, he stood, waiting for Magnus's familiar sassy voice to begin echoing through his head. When the ring flashed again, and there was still no response, he started moving again.

Before anyone could even blink, he was out of the door, leaving everyone else in their varying degrees of panic and confusion.

Alec ran faster than he had ever run before, even in the Mortal war, he had not moved with so much deadly haste. Clenching his left hand he threw a message out in the desperate hope that Magnus would reply. _Magnus? Magnus! Dear god Magnus, answer me!_

_What's got your panties in a twist? _Magnus's voice echoed around Alec's head, making the shadowhunter stumble in his relief. _Anyhow, you should probably get over here before any of your friends do- I've got a surprise for you!_

As Magnus's voice faded from his mind, Alec let out a shaky breath, pulling a hand through his hair; he began to run steadily in the direction of the river, only to be jerked to a stop when a rough hand grasped hold of his shoulder. Spinning around, he came face to face with a serious looking Jace. "You better take this, we have no idea what your idiot husband has got himself into this time." Jace said, voice low as he thrust a seraph blade into Alec's hand, before beginning to walk ahead of the sable haired shadowhunter.

"Wait Jace, Magnus is fine. He took care of the demons, I just spoke to him." Alec said, moving in front of his parabatai.

"Well then, he can walk up here on his own, we don't need to both go down to the river." Jace said, throwing his arm over Alec's shoulders, who promptly threw him off.

"You're right; we don't _both_ need to go down to the river." Alec said, before turning back in the direction of the river. "I'll meet you back there in five."

Throwing up his hands, Jace watched as his parabatai walked away, muttering under his breath. "Is that what Clary and I look like?"

Chuckling quietly Alec ran over the slight hill blocking his view of the river, squinting slightly as the sun shined directly into him eyes. As his sight adjusted he scanned the river, heart jerking dangerously when he saw Magnus's hunched form facing towards the river. Racing the last few meters, he was kneeling by Magnus's side in seconds.

"Magnus" Alec breathed out, hand hovering above his husbands shoulders.

Tilting his head towards Alec, Magnus beckoned Alec over with a jerk of his head, his brilliant smile slipping out even as the warlock tried to keep a straight face. On the warlocks lap, lay a dirty bundle of rags.

"Alec Bane, would you please give a warm welcome to our new son." The warlock whispered, pulling the top of the blanket down slightly to reveal a tiny child, probably about two or three.

"Our _what_!" Alec said, rocking back on his heels, before scrambling back around to face the warlock directly on.

"Hush you stupid Nephilim!" Magnus said, letting out a shaky breath. "Technically, he's more like my half-brother, but we can still raise him as our own."

"Magnus, honey, we can't take care of another life form? Can we? I mean think of all the responsibility involved!" Alec said, surreptitiously waiting for the sleeping child to open its eyes.

"Well, I've been looking after Chairman Meow for years now! And that cat's doing just fine." Magnus said, before softly stroking the child's matted black hair. "How different can one little warlock be?"

"Very different! Magnus, he may be your brother and all, but do you really think that we are ready to look after a child? I'm only 23!" Alec said, his panic breaking his voice at the end, just a bit too loud.

Squirming slightly, the child opened his florescent blue eyes- _cat_ eyes- and looked directly into Alec's matching orbs. At once Alec felt all his reservations melt away. Opening his mouth, the child let out a sort of gurgling squeak, reaching out one chubby hand towards the transfixed shadowhunter.

"May I?" Alec half-whispered, not taking his eyes off of the tiny child. Gently Magnus placed the baby into Alec's waiting arms, who instantly brought the baby to his chest in a warm embrace.

Looking down, Alec began cooing at the child, smiling when the child once again beamed up at him, revealing a set of pearly white pointed teeth. The child's chubby hand latched onto a lock of Alec's dark hair. When after a few seconds, the mini-Magnus still had a firm hold over his fringe, the shadowhunter began to fidget.

"Okay kiddo, can you let go now?" Alec chuckled uncomfortably.

As if in reply, the toddler tugged on the hair once again, and though Alec would never admit it, it really did hurt.

Lifting the mini-Magnus to eye level, Alec held the kid awkwardly in the hope that he would let go. Just as Magnus was about to give a warning to Alec to be careful, the child squirmed violently, slipping out of the dirty blanket and Alec's hands. Letting out a squeak of surprise, Alec felt the child settle atop his head. Standing stock still the shadowhunter watched as Magnus, chuckling softly walked over and gently scooped the child off of his head.

It was then that Alec gasped. Uncoiling from under the child's shirt, was an ink black tail, which flickered backwards and forwards in the pale light of dawn.

"Magnus, I thought that you said that you only get your Marks when you get your powers." Alec said, jumping slightly when he saw two jet black cat ears twitch at the sound of his voice.

"Well, I presume he'll still grow, even if it's just a little bit but if he's got his marks this early then he's going to have magic now. And he's going to have a lot of it." Magnus said, holding his half-brother close to him. "But we'll be fine, what we really need to do is give this kiddo a name before everyone gets over here." Magnus said, glancing back over his shoulder in the direction of the warehouses.

"Well what do you suggest? He's your brother after all." Alec said.

"Hmmmm, what about Yard, you know, because we found him in this junkyard." Magnus said helpfully.

"Possibly…" Alec said, frantically trying to think of an alternative name so that their child would not be called Yard for the rest of eternity. "Or what about Gale? Rogers? Quinn? Tyler? Prince Furball?"

"I quite like that last one" Magnus mused, causing Alec to stare dumbstruck at the warlock.

"Magnus, Prince Furball was a joke we're not calling our child-"

"No, no, not that- Tyler" Magnus mused, testing the name out the way one would test a new pair of shoes.

"Hey how do you like that kiddo? Tyler Bane- it has a certain ring to it, doesn't it?" Magnus cooed looking down at his tiny brother whose bright eyes lit up at the sound of his new name.

Twitching his tail, the child- Tyler- nodded before curling up against Magnus's chest and closing his eyes, rubbing his eyes as he yawned adorably.

"I think he's tired Magnus" Alec pointed out unhelpfully.

"Well how about we go home then, god knows how long Tyler's gone without a decent forty winks." Magnus said, beginning to create a portal.

"Wait what about-" Alec tried to stop Magnus before he himself was interrupted by a familiar obnoxious voice.

"Right, I don't care if you guys wanted privacy you've been down here for over ten minutes now." Jace said coming into sight with his hand over his eyes, his other arm waving wildly in front of him.

"Jace why in the Angels name are your eyes covered?" Alec asked, Magnus completely ignoring the golden haired shadowhunter as he carried on creating the portal after passing Tyler over to Alec.

"Because normally when you two are alone for more than thirty seconds, you get up to stuff…" Jace said, removing his hand and gesturing vaguely, before his eyes landed on Tyler.

Jace made an unintelligible high pitched noise before shaking his head and clearing his throat. "What- how? You're both- and Magnus can't-"

"Well as much as it's entertaining to see your face at this moment in time, I'm afraid that we've got to go get this little kiddo to bed. We'll see you all when we feel like it. Don't bother us." Magnus said, hardly glancing at the flabbergasted Jace before following Alec through the Portal on their new adventure.

**Well I hope you guys liked that! I'm not quite done with this trio yet so please stay tuned.**

**P.S thanks to all of you who Favorited, followed and reviewed, they really help motivate me!**


End file.
